1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hose end dispensers and sprayers and more particularly pertains to a new hose end dispenser for selectively spraying water with and without an additive such as liquid fertilizers and insecticides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hose end dispensers and sprayers is known in the prior art. More specifically, hose end dispensers and sprayers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,157 by Beiswenger et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,955 by Etani; U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,105 by Chan; U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,928 by Randa; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 281,900 by Gunzel, Jr. et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,688 by Crapser.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hose end dispenser. The inventive device includes a main conduit having opposite proximal and distal ends and a bypass conduit with a pair of opposite ends fluidly connected to the main conduit. A first of the ends of the bypass conduit is positioned adjacent the proximal end of the main conduit. A second of the ends of the bypass conduit is positioned adjacent the distal end of the main conduit. A container is fluidly connected to main conduit between the first and second ends of the bypass conduit. A rotatable dispensing ball is interposed between the container and the main conduit. A bypass valve is positioned adjacent the proximal end of the main conduit and the first end of the bypass conduit for selectively opening and closing passage of fluid through the main conduit and the bypass conduit, the bypass valve.
In these respects, the hose end dispenser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of selectively spraying water with and without an additive such as liquid fertilizers and insecticides.